Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for a liquid supply device capable of supplying liquid to a liquid consumption device.
Related Art
In the past, as technology for supplying ink to a printer as a liquid consumption device, external ink supply devices were known which supplied ink from outside the printer (as in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-202346, for example).
With the technology of Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-202346 noted above, the external ink supply device is equipped with an ink bag for housing ink, a connection part for retrieving ink of the ink bag (liquid outlet part or liquid supply part), and an ink supply tube (liquid introduction part) for supplying ink via the connection part to a printer. With this external ink supply device, the connection part is positioned at the downward side of the vertical direction of the ink bag. Because of this, there is the problem that it is difficult to attach and detach the ink supply tube with the connection part.
This kind of problem is not limited to ink supply devices for supplying ink to printers, and is a problem common to liquid supply devices that can supply liquid to liquid consumption devices.